To Love a Lugia
by Ravendarus
Summary: The story of a small lugia, who get's separted from his mom, and falls in love with a human named koyuki, who become very good friends, and go on many adventure's, and this is they're story.
1. Chapter 1

Cloudenvy- NEW STORY!! Woot!!

Kera- yey!!

Cloudenvy- what the hay!! This isn't a Naruto story why are you here!!

Kera- iyou made me

Cloudenvy- iyou…again…CURSES!! I will have revenge!!

Kera- cloudenvy said that she will give me a cookie if I say this, she don't own pokemon!!

Cloudenvy- very good kera, here's a cookie throws her a cookie

Kera- COOKIE!!

Cloudenvy- now on with the story

Chapter one- To love a human!

I was born in the beautiful sea, my pure white feathers gleaming in the sun's light beaming through the surface of the sea. I looked around, pokemon filled the reef I called home.

Quickly I swim and twirl, playfully through the water, It feels good. I was so happy I opened my mouth and pout poured a beautiful song (the song from pokemon 2000), I've known it since I was a little baby, my mother taught it to me, I'm a kid now, but still very small, and unable to talk, which makes my mother worried.

My mom went out hunting, for good food, so I'm all alone right now. As I looked near the shore I spotted something, sticking in the water, as I swim closer I see to peachy colored legs I see they are attached to a clue colored cloth thing, it looks like they are wearing the ocean.

I opened my mouth and sang the song as I swam happily around them. Suddenly a face came into the water and looked at me amazed, the creature at beautiful blue eyes, and long black fur on its head, and its body was peachy and covered with cloth, it reminds me of my stomachs blue feathers. It was beautiful, I think my mom told me what these things are called, but I forget.

It's face disappeared, and I suddenly felt so sad. So I poked my head out of the water and came faced to face with the creature. It smiled at me and said "you're a cute little guy". I smiled at it, the creature was very nice.

Suddenly it put it's hand on my head and rubbed it gently. Something inside me made me feel all tingly and floaty, like nothing I've ever felt before, I opened my mouth and sang happily.

The creature laughed gently, when outta nowhere a voice called from far away called "koyuki!" I wondered if that was the creature's name was. "I have to go now little guy, maybe I'll see you again sometime" and with that the creature named koyuki left.

My heart her as I watched koyuki walk away, I feel a burning sensation inside me, then I noticed a small red and white ball, I wondered if it was koyuki's. I carefully grabbed it and dove into the water.

I hid the ball under my nest, when I heard my mother call for me to come and eat. As we ate I sang a song about koyuki, my mom understands what I mean to say through song. "you met a human dear, and that feeling is called love, oh dear, please forget about her, humans are nothing but trouble, and stay away from the shore".

I didn't care though., I love koyuki as my mom said, I don't care if it's forbidden, It's beautiful, She's beautiful.

Cloudenvy- Well what'd you think, read and review please!

Kera- yey!!


	2. chapter2

Kera- chapter 2!

Cloudenvy- yes chapter 2! In this chapter something sad, and yet something good happens, you'll have to read and find out.

Chapter 2- To want a home

It was early in the morning when I watched my mother's gentle form fade into the deepest and dangerous part of the sea. I never knew why my mom called it dangerous I swim in the sea all the time, but nothing bad ever happens to me.

As I play with my friends Chinchou and Shellder, I can't help but have a sore feeling in my stomach, I decided to shake it off and play some more. We played all day till the sun disappeared over the surface, when my friends left I headed back to my nest only to find, no mom.

Where could she be? Maybe she's just late. I looked and looked all over the reef, but there was still no sign of her. I sat in my nest and waited.

The sun rose, I opened my eyes and looked around for her, but she was no where, now I was worried, not just worried, really, really worried, I swam around searching for her. Soon I got hungry and decided to eat some of the seaweed here. It wasn't as good as the stuff my mom gave me all the time, but at least it filled me up. I went back to my nest and waited, waiting to see her gentle form come back to me.

A couple of days went by and it was the same thing. Tears weld up in my eyes and I cried, and cried, I cried all day and all night, my friends tried to comfort me, but it didn't help. The next day my eyes were so sore I couldn't cry anymore, I opened my mouth and sang the saddest song my friends have ever heard.

My mom was gone, she was gone…she's gone…. I couldn't take it anymore I dove down and grabbed the red and white ball, then I swam to the shore and got onto the land, my first step on the land I looked around and saw familiar black fur I mean hair.

It was Koyuki walking around on the beach, I was so happy to see her again my moth opened and sang a beautiful melody, and I saw Koyuki turn to look at me smiling widely, I hopped/walked towards her and she walked towards me, we met in the middle. Quickly I gave her back her ball, she smiled happily at me "I've been looking everywhere for this, thank you for finding it" she said.

She pet my head and I sang happily forgetting all of my worries, and just smiled. But suddenly my foot tapped the ball and I disappeared inside. It was dark inside, but it was cozy and nice to, I heard a click and I wondered what it meant.

Suddenly a burst of light broke through the dark. And I was back outside. Koyuki was shocked "I caught you…" she whispered, I didn't know what it meant, but if it meant I wouldn't be alone anymore, and that maybe I could have a new home, I like it.

It was beautiful, she was still beautiful.


	3. AN

Dearest readers, it saddens me to say that my computer got a virus, and has erased all my files, so that means all my storys a

Dearest readers, it saddens me to say that my computer got a virus, and has erased all my files, so that means all my storys are gone, that means I will have to start over again, sorry for that –Koyumi The Death bringer/cloudenvy


	4. Remake Update!

I would love to Announce and Inform that I am remaking this! And Will actually keep it active! So look for the updates because I am changing everything about this story, almost everything anyways XD The name stays!


End file.
